Gage Valley Wrestling
Gage Valley Wrestling Gage Valley Wrestling is a small time Wrestling League based in Gauntlet City which was bought out by Gauntlet League Wrestling to act as their Developmental Territory to prepare wrestlers for their main Roster Debut. Based out of the GLW Development Centre (a converted Warehouse), the Development centre is part Gauntlet League Wrestling's current chairman's strategy to try and train up less experienced (and thus cheaper) talent to fill the roster of GLW with future star. GVWs operates out of a Home Stadium, "The CW Valleydome", a sound stage on semi permanent loan to the franchise by GLWs Network partner the CW. Being a much smaller venue that traditional GLW shows and being based out of their home arena, GVW benefits from a dedicated fanbase that regularly shows up to it's Internet tapings. Being part of a cost saving measure by GLW management, GVW operates with many of the old rings and hand off equipment from the larger GLW franchise, but this generally means that the equipment is not in as good repair as that on the main show. Being a developmental territory also means that management are less willing to splash out on expensive entrances and set pieces than the large show, meaning wrestlers in the league are encouraged to "do more with less" and be creative in how they use their limited resources. One thing GVW is well known for is it's active Tag Team division with several up and coming teams competing on it's roster. Creative Gage Valley Wrestling will be run by Gerwyn Walters. Link to Creative's Youtube Channel Promotion Tags Tags * Home Arena * Devoted Following Troubles * Poor Maintainance * Green as Grass Roster Championships GVW King of the Valley Championship * Current Holder: None The King of the Valley Championship is the premier championship of GVW and successful holders are seen as having a bright future in the main roster. Rules The Holder of the King of the Valley Championship may use the Champions Advantage move. GVW Full Throttle Championship * Current Holder: None The Full Throttle Championship is the secondary championship of GVW and comes with the requirement that the holder defend their championship at each event they attend with an open challenge, thus the name. Rules The Holder of the Full Throttle Championship may use the Champions Advantage move. In addition, holding the championship means that the holder is required to issue an open challenge at any show they are attending. Opponents may bid for the option to take up their challenge by bidding Momentum when the challenge is issued. This is an Open bid and characters may up their bids until an opponent is chosen. Only the highest bidder pays this momentum. The Championship Holder and their opponent both gain +1 Heat with each other. GVW Tag Team Championship * Current Holder: None About the Belt Rules The Holders of the Tag Team Championship may use the Champions Advantage move. The Golden Briefcase * Current Holder: None This is not a championship but the prize of the yearly "Road to Glory" ladder match. The Winner of the Golden Briefcase contains a contract guaranteeing the holder a match of their choice, against an opponent of their choice, at a time of their choice. Rules The Holders of the Golden Briefcase may cash it in at any point to book any match they want, with any stipulation they want, against any opponent they want. Alternatively the holder of the Golden Briefcase may use an interrupt move cash in the briefcase to add themselves to any match in process. Tape Library Season 1 * The First Episode is yet to air. Current Roster Tag Team Division =